


Lost

by Swagphia



Series: NathMarc November 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 7, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Nathmarc November, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Day 7 of NathMarc November
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: NathMarc November 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Lost

Like a spirit, Nathaniel drifts through the days, he eats, he sleeps, he works.

He has to take pills for depression. 1 a day. They help a little.

He works a lot. It helps distract from the pain.

He works on the comic book. It’s gone downhill lately - the writing’s bad.

He takes a pill.

He works in school. He still fails science.

He takes a pill.

He works at the art club. There’s a glaring emptiness that everyone can feel.

He takes a pill.

Slowly, he just stops. He gives up. He knows Marc wouldn’t want this. He would want Nathaniel to keep going.

Without Marc, Nathaniel just feels so  _ lost _ .

Well, Marc can’t want anything anymore.

Nathaniel can. He wants Marc. And there’s only one way to be with him. 

Today, Nathaniel takes a whole handful.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the NathMarc discord server: https://discord.gg/Ga5pPRE


End file.
